


Heat of the Moment

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Desperation, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Upset after getting turned down, Alisa runs off to cry and vent. Andre, a friend of hers, soon finds and comforts her... though not in the way he initially expected.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Alisa (Girls Und Panzer)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not often that I end up naming the Original Male Character, since I try to leave the name blank, but in this instance a name was required to make it flow better. Thus, 'Andre' is the named OMC.
> 
> That said, enjoy~

The chaotic clanking and tweaking of machinery filled the garage in a loud, but not unpleasant manner, the sound almost soothing to one mechanic in particular.

Andre had been a tank mechanic for several months now; working at the academy as a trainee under some of his older co-workers until he could get his licence fully, which would require a few more months of work since he was still a teenager. It was hard work fixing up tanks, especially since many were quite finicky, but overall he found the experience to be enjoyable. Especially since he got to meet the female tankers after they finished their games while he worked on their tanks.

However Andre's mind was not on the tank in front of him, nor on the girls he could potentially meet up with and befriend – but instead on the girl hiding on the other side of the tank, talking into her phone. Alisa, his old crush. She didn't seem to realise he was there, of if she did she didn't pay him any mind, her focus solely on the phone in her hand. He couldn't catch everything she said, but he certainly understood the key parts.

''Huh? Wait why... what? So... so we're done? Just like that? Y-You...!'' Alisa's voice gained a trembling lilt to it as she spoke, growing more upset by the second. ''F-Fine then!''

With a harsh thump of her thumb the upset girl audibly disconnected the call. Even from on the other side of the tank Andre could hear Alisa make a stifled sob sound, storming away from the tank he was working on.

The young man glanced around but nobody was there to see him, and so with only a second of hesitation he abandoned his tools by the tank and went after the obviously-crying girl. He marched around several idle tanks on rails and spotted Alisa's grey blazer through the chaos, prompting him to pick up the pace and chase after her, almost jogging to keep up with her marching pace. The sounds of the garage dimmed slightly as she stormed off to a quieter part of the garage, her stifled sobs and sniffles becoming all the more obvious because of it.

He approached her slowly, his footfalls slowing down to a crawl as he spoke. ''Alisa?''

The tanker visibly flinched, a hitched breath escaping her. ''H-Huh? Andre...?''

''Hey.'' He smiled faintly at her, his gaze softening when Alisa turned to face him – revealing her red eyes and wet cheeks, one arm quickly coming up to wipe away the tears. She didn't do a very good job of it. ''Something happen?''

The two of them were something approaching friends. He had asked her out once before but she turned him down; though they remained sort-of-friends since then. Considering he worked on her tank it was inevitable they maintained a good relationship, and as such he wasn't surprised when she answered him truthfully, albeit with a sniffling undertone.

''...m-me and this guy were flirting for the past few weeks, and he w-was supposed to come by after the match and we could celebrate t-together, but he just called to say he w-wasn't interested anymore!'' Alisa's voice rose to a frustrated, upset shout – thankfully one muffled by the general clamour of the garage. ''I was looking forward to it and he just, went up and decided _no,_ like – Grr!''

Alisa stomped her foot, looking torn between crying and kicking the nearest object in frustration. Andre mindfully kept his distance from her feet but couldn't hide his sympathetic expression. While he hadn't been as torn up by her rejection as she was now, he could empathise with her feelings somewhat. It sucked to get turned down by someone you had a crush on; it sucked twice as hard to get accepted, and then later turned down because the person changed their mind.

Andre looked around, and when he realised this wasn't exactly the place to have a heart-to-heart conversation he approached her, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. ''C'mon, let's go somewhere quieter.''

The red-haired tanker sniffled but didn't push him away, if anything she seemed to lean into his loose embrace slightly; desperate for any comfort she could snatch at this point. He smiled faintly at that and held onto her tighter, guiding Alisa down the length of the garage and towards the trainee break-room – one that only he and two other trainees used. With the other two off sick today, it was practically guaranteed they'd have privacy.

A fact confirmed when he clicked the door open, leading Alisa inside. The air was cool from the AC and the small room desolate of other life. An old couch rested over to the right side of the room while a row of counters laid at the far end, the dirty-blue carpet ragged and stained with both coffee and muddy boots. Nobody minded since they worked in a garage, after all. Clean and pristine was the direct opposite of their job description.

''Here.'' Andre murmured gently; locking the door behind them and easing her down onto the couch.

Alisa sniffled her thanks, and when he offered her a warm drink she accepted the offer. Within a matter of minutes he had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, a few sparse marshmallows floating atop the dark liquid and tempting her to drink it up, her shoulders slowly relaxing. He sat next to her and waited patiently, giving Alisa the time she obviously needed to collect and compose herself.

However he was taken by surprise when she suddenly asked an unexpected question. ''Hey, Andre... d-do you still think I'm pretty?''

The question came out of nowhere, but after a second he reasoned she must just be self-conscious that she wasn't as attractive as her comrades, and that _that_ was the reason why her potential-boyfriend turned her down at the last minute.

''Yeah, of course.'' The teen nodded without thinking.

Alisa gulped, her head tilting slightly away from him, her cheeks rosy. She laid her cup down on the table in front of her, suddenly quiet as she reached up and started unbuttoning her grey blazer. He looked over at her in slight befuddlement, noticing how heavy her breathing was and how flushed her cheeks were. She arched her back as she yanked her blazer off her arms, almost throwing it off herself – before she began unbuttoning her shirt.

It clicked in his mind and he blushed, hastily grasping one of her hand and making her stop. ''Hey, what are you-?!''

He was cut short when Alisa suddenly leaned over, smashing her lips against his in a sudden, rough kiss. On instinct he leaned back a bit but she grabbed ahold of his hair, holding him there as she meshed her lips against his desperately – breaking off the kiss only when he gave her a light push on the shoulder, a punctuating gasp escaping them as they separated.

''Alisa, why-?!'' Once more he didn't get to finish his incredulous sentence as she cut him off.

''Please.'' Alisa said the single word with so much weight he paused, words dying on his tongue as he soaked in her desperate, needy visage. ''I-I prepared so much for the after-match, I even wore... f-fancy underwear for it... I don't want all that to be a waste...''

Andre blushed silently, his gaze flickering from her desperate visage down to her chest – his cheeks darkening when Alisa finally got the buttons undone, pulling her white shirt open to reveal the pink bra that covered her small breasts. A small lace trim lined the rim of her bra, the straps disappearing over her shoulders while the cups still showed off a modest amount of cleavage, her cheeks darkening as she exposed herself to him. As he gazed her, fidgeting and blushing, he realised that she just wanted to vent, to just feel some acceptance over her looks rather than he denied a second time.

Swallowing, the young man laid a hand on her cheek. Alisa flickered her eyes back up to his, hope gleaming in them so brightly his resistance rapidly melted away – and in a heartbeat he darted down and kissed her. She shuddered beneath him and kissed him back with desperate passion, her arms looping around his neck as she held onto him firmly, pulling their bodies as close together as she could in their current position.

''Mmph...!'' Alisa moaned deeply, one hand grasping at his hair with the other grasped his right hand – pulling it to her chest.

Andre shuddered at her strong, almost forceful kissing; the desperate passion in her movements slowly arousing him. He slid his hand over the firm fabric of her bra and around to her back, running his fingers over the smooth curve of her spine before finding the back of her bra. With one hand it was hard to unclip it, prompting Alisa to wordlessly do it herself – both her hands disappearing under the back of her shirt and unclipping the lacy pink fabric, shrugging it off with quick, heated movements.

The moment her bra was off her fingers were back in his hair and her lips were crashing against his own, the roughness eliciting a low rumble of arousal from his throat. Bit by bit his reservations crumbled away, warmth flooding his stomach as he gave into his desires – eager to have his chance with his former crush, even if it was only this one time. A desire that Alisa reciprocated, groaning into his mouth as she slid closer, moving one leg over his. He replied by grasping her hips with both hands, pulling the petite girl onto his lap.

Both his hands immediately slid up her stomach, her white shirt parting further as he moved his hands up to her tits. They were small but round, tempting him to cup them with both hands and give them a slow, lustful squeeze – his eager touch eliciting a cute mewl from Alisa's kissable lips. He savoured the sound in the brief moments their lips hung apart; the sound soon stifled when Alisa mashed her lips on his roughly, her tongue pushing out and prodding his lips.

''Nn...'' The young man groaned, parting his lips and pushing his own tongue out – shuddering when their wet appendages met together and began wrestling between their mouths lewdly.

The smacking of their lips and heavy breathing rung in the quietness of the break-room, the clamour of the garage nearly muted by the thick walls. Alisa ran her hands over his cheeks and down to his chest, fingers moving with furious speed as she unbuttoned his own navy-blue shirt, all but ripping it open the moment she could. Her smooth palms than over his slightly-toned chest, mewling into his mouth as she felt him up – the feeling of her hands on his chest only turning Andre more, tempting him to kiss her more passionately, to give her the attention she so desperately craved.

With a punctuating gasp their lips popped apart, and without missing a beat the young man dove down – kissing the tops of her breasts. Alisa whimpered but he didn't let up, both his hands dropping to her perky ass and groping it while his lips paid her breasts some attention. His lips smooched the tops of her round tits before sliding down to her perky pink nipples, teasing them with quick licks of his tongue before wrapping his lips firmly around them, sucking on them with passionate intensity; easily making Alisa quiver and gasp.

''M-Mm~'' Alisa ran her hands up to his shoulders, gripping onto them tightly. ''Andre...''

He pulled back from her chest and Alisa immediately reclaimed his lips, kissing him deeply. A groan rumbled from his throat and he kissed her back, dragging it out for several hot seconds until Alisa finally pulled back with a gasp, her flushed face shifting a few shades darker. He found out why as she suddenly slid off his lap and onto the floor – her head ending right at crotch-level.

The young man barely had time to realise what she was planning before Alisa was doing it – her lithe fingers grabbing his zipper and yanking it down. His cock sprung out into the open and Alisa made a cutely-surprised sound, blushing a dark red hue as she gazed at his erect cock. The slight awe in her eyes led him to believe she hadn't actually seen a dick up until this point.

''...Mn...'' Alisa snapped herself out of her daze, expression becoming demure as she reached out – grasping his dick in her soft hand. ''Here, lemme...''

A groan bubbled up from his throat in response, gentle sparks of pleasure tingling through his cock as Alisa stroked his dick. Her inexperience was clear but her hand just felt so amazingly soft he couldn't speak; shuddering as his former crush gently jerked him off. She blushed deeply at the lewd sounds he was making, expression embarrassed as she leaned in and started licking the tip of his dick, her tongue wet and smooth against his shaft.

Alisa kept moving her hand up and down his dick, her slow strokes evolving into more confident jerks; giving his dick the occasional squeeze to tease him. The tanker got the hang of it with surprising speed, working his cock with her hand while licking the tip with her tongue, never losing the embarrassed flush on her cheeks. His gaze alternated between her face and the ceiling above them, his breathing becoming laboured as she got him off.

''Alisa...'' The young man groaned.

The tanker blushed at his murmured words, kissing the tip one more time – before taking him into her mouth. The dripping-wet warmth of her mouth engulfed the tip first and swiftly accepted half his length in the span of a single second; the abrupt hotness making Andre gasp with pleasure. On reflex he slid one hand down and tangled his fingers into her fringe, gently gripping Alisa's hair as the tomboy gave him head, her kissable pink lips wrapped firmly around his dick.

Alisa blushed at the intensity of his gaze, shutting her eyes as she uncurled her fingers and pushed her head further down. She gave his cock a long hard suck as she inched further down, expression becoming tight as she forced herself to take more of his dick inside – the tip soon hitting the back of her throat. Even then she didn't stop, her breathing heavy as she suppressed her gag reflex and took him even deeper; the tip of his cock easing down into her tight, constrictive throat until finally his pelvis bumped against her nose.

''Mmph... Mrmph...'' Alisa grunted and groaned as she moved; her head bobbing up and down his cock as she began to blow him in earnest.

Andre breathed out a shaky sigh, leaning back into the couch as Alisa worked. She shrugged her shoulders and moved her arms, soon wriggling out of her white shirt without taking her lips off his cock – leaving her topless before him, her small boobs on full display as she sucked him off. It was a small mercy that the door was locked, preventing anyone from walking in and seeing her in such a state of undress; though the possibility only fuelled his bubbling climax further, the warmth in his cock reaching new heights.

''Ah... haah...'' He gently pushed her head down, groaning when Alisa replied by giving his cock a hard suck. ''I'm nearly there...''

His breathy words only made Alisa move faster; deep-throating him with repeated, desperate bobs of her head. The young man groaned at her earnestness; saliva wetting his cock all over and her tongue stroking the underside of his dick with quick, eager licks. The mere thought she was so eager to taste his load made the tight burn in his dick feel all the hotter, his orgasm rushing up his length as he neared his limit.

''Mn... Nn... A-Alis-  _ah!_ ''

A sudden, shuddering gasp escaped him when Alisa gave his dick a sudden suck – and pushed him over the edge. His orgasm raced up his cock and he blew his load in her mouth, thick spurts of cum splattering inside her mouth and making Alisa moan. The tanker sucked and lapped at his cock hungrily, audibly swallowing every last spurt of his cum without fail, her eyes opening and staring up into his as she pleased him.

His orgasm stuttered to a close, shudders running through his body as Alisa slowly popped her lips off his cock. She licked her lips a few times and swallowed, blushing a deep red hue as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, embarrassed.

That embarrassment didn't stop Alisa from rising to her feet, her hands disappearing under her skirt and her thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties. With a quick tug she yanked her lacy pink panties down to her knees, kicking them off completely a second later. One knee hit the couch and the second soon followed as she straddled him, his hands reflexively landing on her perky butt and groping it, pulling her closer.

''Mmph~'' Alisa moaned as their lips passionately crashed together, throwing her arms around his neck.

Alisa didn't waste any time grinding herself on his cock; the sensation of his wet dick rubbing against her equally-wet pussy making both of them groan. He groped and squeezed her ass roughly with his left hand while he grasped his cock with his right; repeatedly rubbing or slapping his cock up against her dripping slit, loving the wet slapping sounds it made. Her folds were warm and soft, his dick sliding along them seamlessly as she rubbed herself on his dick, the friction borderline maddening.

''Alisa...'' The young man murmured, retreating from the kiss. ''You sure?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Alisa nodded with a stubborn sort of need; expression torn between embarrassment and desperate lust. ''C'mon, just put it in, I can take it.''

Wary of her overestimating herself Andre lined his cock up with her dripping slit, pushed it against her pussy – and pulled her down. His cock seamlessly pushed into her wet pussy, the mere penetration extracting a mutual gasp from the two virgins; pleasure racing through them as her velvety insides immediately clenched tight around his intruding cock. The pleasurable tightness only made him pull her down more; groaning through gritted teeth as he buried his cock inside his former crush.

Alisa whimpered in his arms, twitching as his cock pushed a little deeper inside her formerly-virgin pussy. He replied by wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her close, kissing her on the shoulder and collarbone as she adjusted to his dick – his little kisses making Alisa moan tenderly, her inner walls quivering around his cock. After a long few moments she mumbled something that sounded like a 'go ahead', tempting him to plant one last kiss on her neck, and gently lift her hips up.

''Mn...'' Alisa bit her bottom lip and took the hint; moving her own hips up until the tip nearly slipped out of her wet folds, and then immediately pushing herself back down – impaling herself on his cock.

The young man hissed at the good feeling, leaning back and watching her work. Alisa blushed deeply at his staring but didn't stop working her hips, moaning his name under her breath as she impaled herself on his hard cock. His gaze flickered from her small boobs down to her waist, arousal tempting him to slide his hands up her thighs and hike up her criminally-short skirt – revealing her glistening-wet pussy as his cock stuffed them full, her honey visibly trickling down his dick

''Ah... d-don't stare~'' Alisa mewled embarrassedly.

Andre shuddered from her words but couldn't stop himself from looking; the sight of her wet pussy sucking in his cock over and over again arousing him beyond belief. He acted upon that arousal, grunting as he bucked his hips up and buried his dick deeper inside her – the sudden penetration making Alisa let out a high-pitched squeak, eyes widening and cheeks darkening as she suddenly felt even more full than before.

Alisa swallowed, licking her dry lips for a second before resuming her bouncing – her heavy breathing intimately apparent as she dedicated her full focus on riding his cock. He rewarded her by leaning in and kissing her gently-jiggling breasts, her constant moving making them bounce about as he smooched them. However even with her wet, velvety-tight pussy squeezing his cock he wanted more; he wanted to be the one on top.

''Alisa...'' The young man murmured, gripping her hips strong enough to make her stop moving completely.

''A-Ah?'' Alisa made a cutely-confused sound, panting and swallowing the saliva in her mouth.

He gripped her hips, lifting her up until his cock slipped out. ''Sit on your knees, hurry.''

His murmured, lustful words succeeded in making Alisa act – an embarrassed groan escaping the tomboy as she obediently climbed off his lap and onto the cushion next to him, her hands coming to rest on the back of the couch and her knees digging into the cushion beneath her. Due to how short her skirt was he easily got a good view of her glistening pussy lips, the arousing sight tempting him to stand up and get behind her, his cock throbbing with the hormonal desire to bury himself back inside her.

However he restrained that desire, if only for a few moments. Instead he rubbed the tip against her dripping-wet folds, shuddering as he teased them both. Alisa was too horny for just some foreplay though and shook her ass, begging for him to slam his dick back inside her, but he responded by teasing slapping his cock against her womanhood – the quiet wet smack of their lower parts touching making him tremble with excitement.

''Andre~'' Alisa moaned his name out needily, almost  _begging_ for him to keep fucking her.

The young man needed no further prompting. His left hand gripped her hip to steady her while his right guided his cock towards her lower lips – and with a quick buck of his hips he slammed back inside her pussy. Immediately Alisa cried out with lustful delight, her inner walls conforming to the shape of his cock as he began to fuck her once more; the new position feeling even more erotic than before. His dick plunged in and out of her wet insides, her arousal dribbling down her inner-thighs as he pistoned his length into her pussy eagerly.

''Ah, c-crap~!'' Alisa moaned out, biting her bottom lip harshly the next second – enduring his passionate, rough pounding with a muffled moan of delight.

Andre stifled a moan of his own, his cock pulsating with need. The urge to cum was getting closer and closer but he couldn't stop moving his hips; hammering his cock in and out of her tight pussy until the tip finally hit her deepest parts, filling every inch of her pussy up with his throbbing cock. His hands squeezed her narrow hips as he moved, pumping her pussy like she was the last woman on the planet – and frankly he wouldn't mind if she was, their heated movements fogging up his mind with endlessly lewd possibilities.

''Nn... Alisa...'' The young man gritted out. ''I-I'm gonna cum...''

''D-Do it inside...'' She rasped out breathlessly, squeezing the couch in a white-knuckled grip. ''J-Just cum ins-  _Mm!_ ''

He groaned shakily as she tightened around his dick, prompting him to pound her tight hole with ravenous, bestial abandon. His pelvis smacked against her perky ass over and over again, practically jack-hammering the former virgin without pause, his orgasm rapidly swelling inside his cock. Her inner walls seized up around his shaft and his resistance rapidly melted; the heat of his building climax making the idea of pulling out downright impossible.

''A-Alis-  _Nn!_ ''

His orgasm hit suddenly and powerfully. Burning, tingling warmth shot up his cock and he blew his load inside Alisa – shooting thick, plentiful ropes of cum deep inside the tomboy and triggering her own orgasm, a sharp cry of orgasmic bliss escaping her. He kept pounding her tight, spasming pussy even as they came, unable to stop his hips until he emptied his balls inside her.

Only then did his thrusts stutter to a stop, an explosive groan escaping his throat. He spooned Alisa for a few moments before stumbling back a step, pulling his dick out of the tight embrace of her pussy, his dick still tingling with pleasure.

''Mn...'' The young man panted heavily, collapsing down into the seat next to her. ''Was it really... okay... for me to, cum inside?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Alisa groaned out, slowly sliding down next to him. ''It's fine...''

Andre murmured an acknowledgement, blushing when Alisa hugged his side – her flushed, nearly-naked body pressed against him. Swallowing his embarrassment he snaked an arm around her and held her close, running his hand over her stomach idly, feeling her up.

Alisa moaned at his gentle touching. ''Mn... t-this doesn't mean we're dating, okay...? We're just... good friends...''

He smiled slightly at her tired, breathless mumbles. ''Whatever you say, Alisa...''

From that day forth the two became friends-with-benefits – both quickly getting 'experienced' with the other in the following weeks.

[END]


End file.
